t The Demon Slayer t
by The Reaping Wolf
Summary: Lucy was orphaned on a rainy night, she was 3 yet she grew up fighting demons and has been for 16 years. She learns how to hunt and obtains weapons and armor never seen before, then again Demon Slayers don't exist. Lucy's The one and only Demon Slayer, her very existence is to fight demons. She's always been solo, but what happens when she joins Fairy Tail? Who is The Demon Slayer?
1. 6

**Hey readers,**

**So this is my latest story, hope its chill**

**So send in some reviews on how you liked it, tips, even ideas**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1: The Rain who guides me**

* * *

Normal Pov

6 looks up into the sky where the dark clouds rain down from above. She lays against a tree with her weapons next to her. She wore the most deadly looking armor ever seen for those who have seen it that is. Her weapons are as rare as they come, forged by herself from the demonic rocks of hell. Rocks that can only be obtained by mortals, to defeat the immortal demons. The demons are red, the slayer -6- is blue.

She's completely equipped in her extremely heavy armor yet when she wears it, it looks light.

**_ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!_**

6 grins and stands. She picks up her weapons one by one sheathing the twin katanas on her back like an X, with the claymore sized katana in front of the twins. She then slips on her hood and starts of into a sprint over to the roar. One step by another she sprints through the forest jumping over roots and boulders until she's sees the back of a giant creature.

"Not a demon this time." She said in-between breaths.

She leaped up unto a tree branch and swung herself unto a limp and jumped from branch to branch like it was nothing getting high and closer, faster, and faster toward the creature. She hears a scream and sees the creature holding a child in its claws.

With one final jump she leaps as high and far as she possibly can jumping further than possible for a human while unsheathing her twin katanas and cutting deep into the beasts back, tearing through it's flesh as she falls till the creature releases the child who falls. 6 then yanks the twins' swords from the creatures back, sheaths them back into her back and catches the child and lands swiftly on the ground.

"It's okay, it's gone, you're not gonna get hurt." She calmed the child with her soft voice. The child immediately embraces 6 despite her frightening appearance from her armor. The creature she just took out landed on the ground with a loud boom but both acted oblivious over it. "So kid, what's your name?" She asked the child. "Lily." the girl replied still clinging unto 6.

"Okay Lily, I take it you live by that village nearby?" Lily nods. "Okay cool, we'll head their now." She says. She puts Lily back on the ground and horse whistles through the heavy wind.

10 seconds later they heard clacks against the road and out appeared was a black mustang. No, this horse has wings. It's a Pegasus with glowing blue eyes. "Hey Nightmare, how've you've been?" The horse stops in front of her and nudges her shoulder. "Okay Nightmare this is Lily, Lily this is nightmare." The horse sort of bowed to Lily then looked back at 6.

"Okay Lily, Nightmare's are ride." The girl shyly nodded, which 6 wasn't surprised and lifted her up and put her on Nightmare. "Okay, we'll be there at noon Lily." She said and grabbed the reins and gave a soft kick and they headed toward the village.

* * *

Noon 

When 6 reached the village everyone stared at her some recognizing her and frozen in awe others mystified by her appearance. 6 then sees two children run forward toward her and her steed and the stop mid-way through. There was the eldest girl and a boy a few years younger. "Lily!" The girl shouts. "Maka!" Lily shouts and fails to get off Nightmare.

6 then gets off Nightmare and picks Lily off of the horse and puts her on the ground and watches as she runs up to her siblings. 6 slightly smiles under her hood and mask, which couldn't be seen anyways. The three approached her. "Thank you, thank you so much! We started really freaking out when we couldn't find her!" Said Maka.

"It's cool." She said simply. "So is it just the three of you?" she asks them.

They all shyly nod they're heads. "Hey it's okay. Just always watch each other's backs. You guys got a place and all right?"

This time the boy answers. "Yes, we live up there." He says pointing to a small cabin. "I'm Jack."

"Nice, hey I'm gonna give you guys a heads up, especially Lily."

6 looks over to her and she swallows some giggles. She smiles again. "Don't go running into any more monsters any time soon, rainy days are the lucky days, but really try not to run into any. If you do run for your bloody lives." The two siblings looked over shocked at Lily. "A monster!" Screeches Maka. "Don't worry it won't be coming back. But hey Lily come here."

Lily walks to 6 and waits confused in front of her. "I'm gonna give you a good luck charm to keep monsters away from you." 6 says and take of my mask showing only them my face. They gasp and Lily makes a comment on her being pretty. 6 smiles softly to the three siblings that makes them smile too. She then reaches down her neck and pulls out one of many silver chains from her neck and shows it to the three siblings. "My name's 6 by the way." She says smiling as she puts the silver necklace with a small glowing blue rock laced in the chain.

She then pulls out two more and hands one to each of the children. "Maka, Lily, and Jack. These will keep you safe from the monsters.

They shoo away all the evil and the darkness as long as you have them with you. Never take them off." They each slip the necklaces along their necks and the rocks begin to glow. "Wow." They all gasp. "They now belong to you and only you, live wisely." And with that she hops back unto Nightmare.

"Till we meet again." she says nodding to them, putting her mask back on, and rides out toward the road. The children all yell goodbyes and thanks behind her. Half way out unto the road she hears foot steps behind her and Nightmare turns around so they can face the stranger.

A man came running toward her. "Hey, thank you for doing that for the kids back there." I nodded and got ready to head off. "You know, you should join a guild. You're a fighter and you help out people, you should join a guild and help more people out there. There are a lot of people out there in need of help and are just waiting for someone to come." 6 thinks about it for a bit then turns back around.

"I'll consider." Is all she says as she turns back around and starts Nightmare starts heading off. "If you are I would recommend Fairy Tail! They get the most jobs and are highly respected!" he yells after her. 6 simply raises a thumbs-up to the man and continues her way. Changing courses to magnolia instead.

* * *

Magnolia

6's Pov

When Nightmare and I arrived at magnolia we got many eyes on us as we walked through the streets of magnolia catching eyes of even mages. I heard murmurs of "who's that?" and a couple of my nicknames. But we continued to walk. Halfway through we were at a river passing through what looked like apartments and saw bridges connecting to the other sides as well. I looked up seeing half of the guild called 'Fairy Tail'.

Final we were there, in front of the very doors of the well-known respected guild. I dismounted from Nightmare and tied him to a post (A/N let's just say there's a random post there), and opened the doors of Fairy Tail.

* * *

Fairy Tail's Pov

Ah, it was a normal day at Fairy Tail.

Cana chugging down barrels of sake.

Erza eating strawberry cake.

Natsu and grey fighting.

Mira ordering drinks.

Gajeel hovering over Levi.

And the rest of the guild in an all-out brawl, throwing tables from one side of the guild to the other, along with occasional mages.

Well that is until the doors opened. There stood a demon more demonic than Erza. She wore deadly looking armor that probably weighed a ton! She looked about 6'1 but no magic was detected from her which seemed odd. The weapons scared the sh**t out of everyone though. Her armor was black and blue and she wore a face mask/hood covering her face completely. In fact her entire body was covered in armor.

Erza, of course, was the first to confront the stranger. "Hello, what reason have you come to Fairy Tail?"

"May I speak with your master?" the stranger asked calmly.

She nodded and motioned her to follow.

Every step she took you could hear the slight noises of her armor and weapons gliding against each other's sounding like chains.

Erza brought her upstairs and pointed to the door that said **MASTER** on it. The stranger nodded and continued leaving Erza to go back down stairs.

The stranger opens the door grinning under her mask excited by how Makarov reacts.

* * *

Makarov's office Pov

The door to Master Makarov's office closes and he looks ups his eyes shocking him.

There stood before him someone he hadn't seen in a while.

"Hey master." She said smirking.

"6!" His voice thundered through the guild silencing everyone and possibly reaching all across magnolia.

"Nice to see you too."

* * *

**Okay,**

**so that's it for the first chapter, next chapter I'll post tomorrow morning**

**Send some reviews or follow the story, cause the stories just begun!**

**Until next chapter!**


	2. Lucy X

**Okay here's chapter 2**

**There will be a following chapter with all the character descriptions, for better understandings.**

**Everything else will be revealed in the story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 2 Lucy X**

* * *

_Previously –_

_The door to Master Makarov's office closes and he looks ups his eyes shocking him. There stood before him someone he hadn't seen in a while. "Hey master." She said smirking._

_"6!" His voice thundered through the guild silencing everyone and possibly reaching all across magnolia. "Nice to see you too."_

* * *

Makarov's Office

Normal Pov

"Nice to see you too, considering it's been a while." 6 replied unfazed by his reaction.

"Well the last meeting was held last year, so yeah it has been a while." He replied back to his normal tone.

"Yeah, how's the guild doing, destroying any towns lately? They're as lively as ever." says 6

"Yeah, these brats are still the same. So what brings you to Fairy Tail?" He asks her.

"Well, I was on the road, and took out another monster. Wasn't a demon this time, but had a child so I brought her back to her village and a man recommended my coming here so I can help out more people. I guess I can do both. After every mission I'll probably go hunt some demons then come back. So can I join?"

"Hmm, yes. You'll be promoted the highest rank, that way you can get access to anything you need." Makarov said while getting up.

"One more thing. I was wondering, what should I say when they ask who I am, I mean what should I tell them?" I ask him. "Some knowledge should be left alone."

He thought for a moment before answering. "Just say you're The Demon Slayer, which should be enough. Plenty have heard about you. You can mention you're a wizard saint too I guess, just remember the code." He replied.

"I know the code, Makarov. And thank you."

"Anytime." He said and opened the door.

* * *

Still normal Pov

"BBBBBRRRRRAAAATTTTTSSSS!" Makarov shouted over all the commotion silencing them all.

6 was impressed by it too, as she stood next to Makarov, while he made the announcement.

"Brats, welcome our new recruit. 6." He said and the guild roared in to cheers.

"I wasn't finished yet, brats!" he shouted, again the guild went silent.

"Because of her ranks, she has been promoted the highest rank, X-class. Treat her with respect, or god knows what she'll do to you." He muttered the last part making 6 grin.

As the guild erupted in whispers, 6 turned to Makarov. "So even though I'm stronger than you, should I call you master now?" 6 asked him. This caused even more whispers.

"6, I never imagined you calling me master, call me whatever you want."

She tapped his shoulder and muttered "Sure, gramps."

"Except that!" he shouted as she made her way down stairs.

Makarov returned to his office and left 6 to do the explaining. Like always.

* * *

6's Pov

As I made my way to the counter for the guild mark, I noticed the amount of eyes on me. I just smirked under my mask and leaned against a table.

A girl about the same age as me came out with the guild stamp. "Where do you want it?" She asked me.

Cr*p, I forgot about that. Oh well, they would have seen sooner or later.

I held up a finger as to say hold on and began taking off my armor.

First my gauntlets, then my mask and hood. Hearing gasps and more whispers from the guild, as I placed the armor on the nearest table. I started unsheathing my weapons and laying them also on the table. Then I took off the Cuirass and laid it on the table hearing the table crack.

Now I was just in my boots, greaves, and black tank top. Showing off my scars and muscles.

I flexed my arms and stretched. "Ah, that's much better. I haven't taken that off all week." I said popping my knuckles and neck. Around my neck are multiple silver chains with blue rocks on them, almost everyone who wasn't eyeing my armor and weapons were looking at me.

* * *

Guild members Pov

After 6 took off her mask and cuirass, we saw all her muscles and scars.

She looked the same age as Erza and Mira and has waist long blonde hair.

She also had many scars. 3 claw marks from her right jaw to neck, some small cuts along each arm, a huge burn mark from her left collarbone to elbow on same side, and we could see a long jagged scar slanted down from her left collarbone and down her back but was covered by her tank top.

She didn't seem to care who saw them, it seemed she was proud of every one of them.

She also has three tattoos but the one on where her heart is, is cut off by her shirt, a deep blue rose with one white katana and one black katana in front of the rose like an 'X' on her heart. A black wolf with glowing blue eyes is on her right fore-arm, a black rabbit with glowing blue eyes on her left and there's also a **6** on her the back of her right collarbone.

Her eyes were the most… interesting. They were pitch black but with what looked like blue lightning in the iris.

She looked very strong, you could see her muscles, and you could her 6 pack beneath the tank top.

Her swords reminded us of her eyes. They were ebony with blue lightning streaks too.

We then noticed a symbol on the back of her tank top. It looked… familiar.

* * *

Normal Pov

Mira was frozen and was staring at all of 6's scars. She said exactly what everyone else was thinking. "So many scars." she gasped.

6 just smiled and said "Battle scars, I take pride in every one of them." And this shocked everyone.

"Now for the mark, I'll take it in black on my right shoulder." She said. Mira snapped out of her trance and stamped her right shoulder in black.

"Nice." She said simply.

"Awesome, so you're apart of Fairy Tail now!" said a cheerful voice behind her. 6 looked over her shoulder seeing a pink haired boy, about 17 grinning.

"So 6, why does that symbol on your back look like the wizard saints symbol?" asked Cana while chugging down a barrel of sake.

"Because it is." 6 replied gaining gasps from the whole guild.

"Wait so you're a wizard saint?" asked a shirtless boy, also 17.

"Yeah, they just asked me when I was on the road and yeah." She replied. This made everyone's jaw drop.

"Wait so what magic do you use?" asked Erza.

6 turned around to face Erza. She was half a foot taller than her, towering over most mages of the guild.

"I'm The Demon Slayer." She said with pride.

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor and Mirajane screamed (Not in fear but in shock). "You?" 6 asked Erza. Erza was really surprised, she's heard rumors and stories about The Demon Slayer. "Equip magic." 6 nodded.

"Nice, wish I had that so I wouldn't have to wear this to all the time." She said pointing to her armor. "Then again, it doesn't weigh anything to me now, so I guess it was worth it." She said heading back over to her armor on the table.

She then noticed the large crack in the table. "Hmm, is my armor really that heavy?" She whispers. She then picks up her cuirass. "Hey Erza, catch!" She shouts throwing her armor like a pillow at Erza.

Erza catches the armor only to fall flat on her back suffocating under her cuirass.

This shocks the entire guild. 6 walks up to her and picks up her armor swiftly from Erza like it weighed nearly anything and grabbed Erza's arm pulling her up. "Sorry, didn't think it weighed that much. I've been wearing it a while now, so I guess I just didn't notice." She said making everyone sweat-drop.

6 then puts her cuirass back on, and heads over to the cracked table with the rest of her equipment. She sheathes the twin katanas in an X shape on her back, then puts the claymore size katana in front of the twins. She then grabs her hood and slips it on but doesn't cover her face with it along with her mask.

She then turns around seeing Mira looking at her excitingly. "Hey." says 6 simply. "Hi, I'm Mira. My main magic is Takeover magic." 6 nods.

"So what's it like to slay demons, oh and what magic do you use?" She asks excited.

"I grew up fighting demons, and I have magic but I'm more of a weapon's user." 6 says pointing to her weapons.

Before Mira can ask anything else Natsu runs up to 6. "Fight me!" he yells with his fist in flames raised. 6 turns around and catches his flaming fist causing everyone to gasp. A split second later Natsu's screaming in pain and 6 lets go her hand, unburned, with Natsu clutching his hand in pain. "You shouldn't fight a wizard saint, Natsu, unless you want you're ass kicked!" yelled Grey.

"How are you not burned?" asked Erza.

"Let's just say I'm immune to his fire." she answers simply.

They nod not wanting to pursue the conversation.

6 then turns to Mira at the bar. "Hey can you give me a cup of ice." She says to Mira who gives who a cup of ice.

6 then goes to Natsu and takes his burning hand and pours ice on it. "Now reheat you're hand and the pain will ease." She says simply and walks back to the bar putting the glass down on the counter.

She then heads to the request board and pulls off an S-class mission. It was a month long one.

**Kill Demons of Zeref**

**Kill a dragon**

**Find missing heirloom**

**Defeat Raw-bandits and save hostages**

**Reward: 10,000,000 J**

6 nodded and took it off the board and showed it to Mira who stamped it.

"Hey 6!" she turned around seeing Natsu with a bandaged hand but acting as though nothing happened.

"So is 6 your real name?" he asked her. Everyone eased out of their conversations wanting to listen to their conversations.

"No, it's just a cover name." She answered. "What's your real name." he asked her.

"Lucy, Lucy X." She replied, and left to kill some demons.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of chapter two**

**I'll put the description chapter either after this chapter of after the third**

**Send some reviews and/or follow my stories**

**Also check out some of my other stories**

**Later!**


End file.
